Bored Times And Bad Hair Days
by Lacrimosa Cruentus Luna
Summary: It's simple: William and Curio are bored. And along comes Antonio with their much needed answer... Takes places after the anime ends.


**Author's note: **Well, it's about 4:00 in the morning here and I just spent my whole day watching Romeo x Juliet. All 24 episodes in ONE DAY!! It was hard….Anyway, the inspiration came to me a few hours ago after my friend dyed my hair….what will my parents say I wonder.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Romeo x Juliet!

* * *

Neo Verona was always raining it seemed, so it wasn't very surprising that it rained on the very worst day of Francisco's very life.

On that rainy day, Emelia was out searching for "handsome noble men" and had _refused _to do rehearsal so poor William was left on his own. Luckily--or unluckily--the playwright managed to find poor Curio, who had been earlier looking for Francisco.

The scarred man gave up his search rather quickly after assuming the blonde had vanished to visit one of him many lady friends.

Upon meeting, William grinned cheerfully.

"My dear Curio!" William cried aloud, ever so happy at his find. Curio let out an inaudible grumble as a response.

"What ails you good sir?" the playwright tried again.

"Francisco is gone," Curio said grumpily.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"If I knew, I'd be dragging him back here."

"Ah…"

William's words were followed by an extremely awkward silence.

"Why aren't you in your theatre?" asked Curio finally if only to break the tension.

"Emelia is gone as well," William sighed dramatically.

"Oh."

And yet, another awkward silence that was more awkward than the one before that.

They were saved by the bell--er I mean the boy.

"You'll never guess what I found!" Antonio cried running toward the two older men.

"What is it?" Curio asked wearily.

As he grew older, Antonio had taken a habit to finding shiny things in an attempt to give them to Regan as some odd form of impressing her Curio presumed. The older man wouldn't have minded so much had it not been the fact that every time Antonio "found" something for Regan, he would show it to Curio and say "do you think she'll like it, Curio? Do you, do you, do you, do you, _do you??_"

Needless to say, it got incredibly annoying. He dreaded the thought of Cordelia and Benvolio's son someday doing the same thing.

"It's magic!" Antonio declared.

"Spit it out you demon brat," William snapped. He still held a grudge against the boy who had frequently critiqued his work in an unkind way and still did, though not quite as much. Too busy with Regan was William's guess. Not that he minded.

"It's this stuff that turns you blue," Antonio said quickly.

"…"

"…"

"…Um."

"Blue?" William snorted suddenly.

"Well, it turns your _hair _blue," Antonio corrected himself.

"Does it?" Curio asked, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Only if your hair is light enough," Antonio added and Curio grinned.

"Then it's a good thing Francisco is blonde," he said and William and Antonio shuddered under the evil look on his face.

* * *

When Francisco arrived later than night, Curio was more than ready to turn Francisco's lush golden hair into a rather unattractive shade of blue. He was going to end up looking quite like Romeo used to…only with longer hair, Curio thought. He was thinking about what it would be like to live with blue hair when it occurred to him that he didn't know how long this magical hair stuff was going to last.

"You said this will fade out right?" Curio asked Antonio suddenly. The older man prayed that it did because if it didn't and Francisco never got his hair back to normal…oh lord have mercy on their souls.

Curio's emotions must have caught onto his face because Antonio blinked then stared out the ground.

"Actually…" the boy said slowly.

_Not good, not good, not good, not good, this is sooooooooooooo not good!!_

"Actually?" William pushed.

"The guy said it's permanent," Antonio informed them before dashing off.

"Oh crap," the other two whispered just as a loud yell rang around the building.

"_MY HAIR!!"_

Francisco charged out of the bathroom and jabbed a finger and his long, silky, and now extremely _blue_ hair.

"What is this?" he demanded. The poor man was so distraught that he was out in front of Curio and William dressed in nothing but a pink robe.

"I don't know," Curio and William said at the same time, not in the least bit convincing.

"Do you know what women are attracted to?" Francisco said angrily. William and Curio shared a confused glance.

"No," Curio said uncertainly.

"Women seem to find guys who have long, silky, blonde hair and shoot arrows off flying ponies sexy!" Francisco yelped.

Curio and William simply stood there, wondering why on earth Francisco was giving them lessons on what women liked about men, or so he claimed.

"They do _not, _however, find it sexy when guys have all of that _except _their hair is _blue_!" Francisco roared. He was beyond pissed now. The man almost fainted when a thought hit him.

"I can already feel my number of fan girls decreasing as we speak!" he wailed and Curio had enough.

"Shut up, Francisco! You're starting to sound like William," he said irritably.

"I beg your pardon?" William shouted. And then the blue haired man whose fan girls were decreasing by the second and the indignant playwright ganged up on poor Curio who had only been having a particularly boring day.

* * *

And so ends my very short one shot, written in the wee hours of morning. Review!


End file.
